


What Happens in Chrysanthemum Valley

by wolframvonbielefeld (maknaeline)



Series: cloud's giftfics [12]
Category: The Grandmaster of Demonic Cultivation, 人渣反派自救系统 - 墨香铜臭 | The Scum Villain's Self-Saving System - Mòxiāng Tóngshiù, 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: Alexa Play Despapapa, Crack Crossover, Crack Treated Seriously, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Humor, M/M, crossover fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-05 18:09:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16815778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maknaeline/pseuds/wolframvonbielefeld
Summary: ...stays in Chrysanthemum Valley.Shen Qingqiu, fortunately, as an immortal, has no particular need of dual cultivation. Unfortunately, the Great and Terrible Yiling Patriarch does. Such are the ways of cultivation, really. Help yourself, and help your neighbor in chrysanthemum farming!For the record, Shen Qingqiu would like the readers to know that this is where the narrative all starts going downhill, and no, he's not playing Stardew Valley.





	1. so sick of this FAKE LOVE

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aithusas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aithusas/gifts).



> this is crack taken seriously to the highest degree and it's all lind's fault for wanting a crossover fic. everybody say thank you lind.

It happens in the middle of sex, which, really, explains a lot.

Firstly: Luo Binghe has not, after months of instruction, made extreme headway into the 101 Guide To Having Sex Without Dislocating My Teacher’s Back, which Shen Qingqiu believes he’s going to call his sex tape.

Secondly: while Luo Binghe is attempting (and failing) to insert his dick into him, because they used too much lube (again), System decides to make its presence known.

Shen Qingqiu is horrified. “Wait!” he says.

Binghe stops, unsure, with his dick poised just outside where it’s supposed to be. “Really?”

“No, not _you_ , keep going,” he adds hurriedly, and System takes that as an invitation to absolutely _flood_ his line of sight with pop-up ads that ask for his bank details before the Newly Improved built-in antivirus starts wiping them. _What the fuck._

_**UPDATE 02/12: SYSTEM 3.0. NEW DLC CONTENT. PURCHASE?** _

“Shizun… why are you mumbling about credit? We haven’t even started.” There’s a distinct note of a pout in Binghe’s voice, and oh god, he’s going to start crying any second now.

“Binghe, you can keep going,” he reassures him. “And, um, hurry.”

_**SYSTEM confirmed PURCHASE. 500 Wisdom Points have been deducted from your account!** _

“What,” Shen Qingqiu says under his breath, blank. “Wisdom what. What wisdom points. I have wisdom points? How many? What else is there?”

_**BALANCE: 49500 Wisdom Points. DOWNLOADING: Cultifuck DLC.**_

“WHAT?” Shen Qingqiu says, louder, and then completely collapses, knees and elbows giving out.

**_UPDATING: MUSIC PLAYER. Please stand by while it loads._ **

Binghe stares down, no doubt puzzled at the Shizun-shaped lump on his bedsheets. “Uh… Shizun? Should I keep going?”

Shen Qingqiu vaguely attempts to move, making his ass flop upwards a little, and immediately wants to die.

“… I’ll allow it,” he says wearily. _LIKE I HAVE A CHOICE._

_**We hope you enjoy the new System experience! Have fun playing!** _

“Play -oh, fuck you, System,” he mumbles.

_**FUCK YOU. Processing request -** _

“Wait - ONE SECOND now -”

_**Playing: Fuck You, by Cee-Lo Green.** _

“Shizun… do you really want to do this tonight?” Luo Binghe says again, agitated, and then his dick _finally_ decides to make an entrance.

“YES,” he moans, and buries his head in the pillow to the sound of _I still wish you the best with a / Fuck you / (Ooh, ooh, ooh)_

It’s official: Shen Qingqiu hates his life.

***

Which, fortunately, he forgets within minutes of Luo Binghe locating his prostate and going at it with the enthusiasm of a dog that has discovered a chew toy for the first time in its life, so all is well.

He has no idea of the storm that brews, ominous, in the horizon.

***

It’s the kind of evening that he would read about only in cultivation novels, Shen Qingqiu thinks later that week. Despite the horrifying lack of wi-fi and access to palatable music - the System does not count - the biggest advantage this world has over Beijing is the complete lack of pollution. And potential mass murderers. Unless Luo Binghe counts.

Against the backdrop of this gorgeous sunset stands the man in question on the fence, looking out at the mountain path. Sometimes he accompanies Shen Qingqiu in his rounds, and sometimes he just stays motionless, watchful. Waiting for something, perhaps - or just looking out in thought.

Shen Qingqiu has often wanted to ask exactly what he’s searching for, but given that the answer could be anything from “Shijie said she lost her shoes up a tree,” to “waiting for you to be consumed by lust for me, Shizun!”, he usually doesn’t bother. This evening is no different, and Shen Qingqiu continues to attempt to make headway with the pile of never ending documents on his desk that he has procrastinated on for so long they’re beginning to develop sentience. He swears he’s heard his quill say “Shizun” once.

“Shizun!” Luo Binghe says, and this time Shen Qingqiu looks up from suspiciously regarding his new quill, promptly forgetting about it to admire Binghe’s figure leaning against the door. “Have you - heard about any new pilgrims to our Peak?”

Shen Qingqiu shakes his head. “This teacher has not.”

That isn’t surprising. Currently Shen Qingqiu and Luo Binghe are both in the north, mostly because Shen Qingqiu claimed he was exhausted from the work he had been doing that was neglected for all the years he was dead, and by majority vote (he has no clue why) everyone thought that someone else could take over in his absence.

Although they were all very specific that they wanted to leave Luo Binghe behind, but Shen Qingqiu wasn’t having it. They hadn’t managed to step foot out of the Peak ever since their private wedding ceremony, and he had declared that if he stayed in here _one second longer_ he was going to go insane.

This is how they had ended up at the Chrysanthemum Valley - name courtesy of Shang Qinghua - the most popular destination for recovering cultivators. The original novel had seven pages dedicated to exactly how many times Luo Binghe had fucked someone here, so he supposes it is appropriate. Given that wartime had long since devastated parts of the area and it was littered with dead trees, Ravaged Chrysanthemum Valley seemed more appropriate. But there was a ley line of spirit energy that ran right through the ground here and a shrine on top of the hill where they were staying that was said to be the best place to cultivate, and so the name and the fame stayed - and thus had they ended up in here.

Like a honeymoon, really, but Shen Qingqiu’s not actually sure the concept exists in this world. It really should, but what does he expect of a harem novel?

The compromise everyone agreed on, surprisingly, was a baleful Liu Mingyan and Ning Yingying who had agreed to stay in a cottage on the way to their own. Shen Qingqiu privately called it their love shack, regardless of the puzzled glances he got at the word. One of these days those girls _were_ going to fuck. Shang Qinghua got a lot of things wrong, but Shen Qingqiu was still betting actual jades on that extra chapter with the threesome with Sha Hualing happening! It had fifty thousand hits!

(Shen Qingqiu doesn’t like remembering the foursome aspect of it, but that’s private, anyway.)

“Shijie… she said that there were people who had visited in search of you from the western continent. We haven’t kept contact with them since Bao-shan SanRen’s defection, so she wanted to know how you would deal with them?”

“Oh?” Shen Qingqiu says. His quill pauses over his scroll.

For someone who has lived in this world for less than six years total, Shen Qingqiu is quite well acquainted with how it works.

Of course, part of it can be attributed to Shang Qinghua’s tendency to inflate worldbuilding in some cases in the original novel, but he digresses. He _is_ fairly sure though, that as a loyal reader, he remembers the setting best. There are few people who dare to admit that they know better than he does anyway, what with the collection of scrolls and books that sit in his library and his own personal knowledge having been tested over and over just to stay alive in the past.

That being said - he has absolutely no clue who the visitors could be.

In Shen Qingqiu’s defense, staying alive is a lot of work when life is as insane as his. Most of his research was dedicated to finding ways to keep a low profile, and while that went out of the window as an option when he, y’know, decided to die, and all the other shit happened.

_So, uh, no, I have no fucking clue about the western continent! I didn’t even know it existed until this second! Airplane bro, I’m going to kill you!_

“Oh, but she mentioned a name, though,” Luo Binghe says, face twisted in thought. “It’s the newly married Lan couple, from a prestigious sect in the west. Still Nascent Souls, I believe. One of them is a rogue cultivator, who apparently practiced what they considered demonic arts in the west -”

“Lan… couple?” Shen Qingqiu says. He puts his quill down, uncaring of the potential spill of ink. “Is one of them reincarnated?”

“Oh, yes, he is - I believe the other Peak Lords attempted to intervene, but they would only talk to you for that reason. Shijie might be coming up any second now, but I wanted to tell you first.

_No fucking way._

See, Shen Qingqiu had read a lot of cultivation novels when he was still, ahem, in his first life. Paid for them with V currency and everything. He didn’t discriminate whether it was BL, GL or BG as long as the story was good and long enough that he could forget about how horribly behind he was on his college assignments.

That was how he had one day, while idly surfing Webnovel, come across the Grandmaster of Demonic Cultivation - a cultivation love story with stellar reviews that had promised to bring him to tears.

He had left it a five star rating. He had gone to attend the donghua events on Wei Wuxian’s birthday. He’s pretty sure his Jiang Cheng body pillow is _still rotting away in his old room._

“Wei Wuxian?” Shen Qingqiu says, and feels a deep sense of foreboding. “Wei...Wuxian. Is he...by any chance...the Yiling Patriarch?”

“Oh, Shizun is very well acquainted with news from the western continent, then!” Binghe praises, and Shen Qingqiu’s heart falls out of his ass.

 _Oh fuck fuck fuckity FUCK FUCK ME WITH A SWORD!!!!!!!! NO WAIT, DON’T._ _There is definitely something problematic with this universe! When did those characters decide to insert themselves in this world??!_

His premonition from earlier starts to make sense.

_System, is this the DLC content?!_

_**It is not. The DLC is separate. New characters are built-in, a result of open-world expansion. We are merely puppets of a higher power.** _

_What does that MEAN?_

_**Query denied. System logging out.** _

That’s it.

“Binghe,” he says sweetly, and Luo Binghe perks up like a tiny pomeranian. Adorable, but not the point. “I have a letter to write to the lord of An Ding Peak… would you please get the birds to deliver it for me?”

***

Shang Qinghua knows nothing.

Shen Qingqiu accosts him the moment he decides to appear in his vicinity, Mobei Jun looming in the background next to Luo Binghe and in general doing absolutely nothing.

“Bro, I would tell you if I did!” he says, in panic. “Look, I already fucked up half the plot so now we’re both gay -”

“I’m bisexual, actually -” Shen Qingqiu interrupts. “Not the point. How the fuck did you manage to work two narratives together?”

“I didn’t do it!” There is a pause. “I have a theory. I built this world off the cultivation novel of Grandmaster -”

“I fucking KNEW IT,” Shen Qingqiu declares, pointing his fan at him like a particularly sharp weapon. “No wonder I read this whole piece of shit to the end!”

“Hey now, I worked hard on the worldbuilding!”

“You were metatextual to the point that the System blended the two worlds together!” Shen Qingqiu presses his fingers to his forehead. “You might as well be the author of all their series now!”

“It’s not _that_ bad,” Shang Qinghua tries. “I mean, no one’s going to actually kill each other over it. It could be worse. It could be _Hua Cheng_.”

“Please stop jinxing your own story, you’re giving me a headache - literally no one needs three Demonic Lords in the same goddamn world,” Shen Qingqiu hisses. He’s reevaluating his knowledge of the entourage as he speaks, which is laid out in Liu Qingge’s incredibly cryptic letter about purple beauties with lightning and a man who never smiles. “We have to open up the cottages further east for them. Yingying?”

“Yes, Master!” the girl says brightly. Bless her soul, she doesn’t follow along to their entire Chinglish conversation at all. “The biggest cottages?”

“Their entourage is large, and their journey long,” Shen Qingqiu says graciously. “We must be on our most hospitable behavior.”

Binghe stares at him from across the room doubtfully. “Shizun… you are too gracious. Wei Wuxian is a renowned murderer, isn’t he?”

“You’re the Lord of Demons,” Shen Qingqiu says testily. “I don’t see you complaining about sleeping in a Peak Lord’s bed.”

Binghe deflates. Mobei Jun coughs, and Ning Yingying smiles, triumphant, as she goes off to inform their own entourage of servants exactly what the arrangements are.

“But bro… isn’t this a bit much?” Shang Qinghua stares at him. “Won’t they suspect something if we're too gracious?”

“No, of course not, I’m a perfect model of a cultivator, and this is Lan Wangji - if anything, he might think us uncouth.” Shen Qingqiu waves his worries away with a flick of his hand. “You know what the real problem is?”

“… No?” Shang Qinghua ventures, slightly more terrified than before.

Shen Qingqiu turns to him, eyes bloodshot. “Jiang Cheng is visiting, and I have _nothing to wear._ ”

***

“Shizun,” Binghe tries later that night. “Are you really all right letting someone like me into your bed? I mean, what you said this morning -”

For a single moment, Shen Qingqiu considers telling him that his first manly crush was on someone who could potentially roast him alive.

“You’re all right for a Demon Lord,” he says instead, and lets him go back to nibbling at his lips. It’s not like Binghe isn’t about to get the live demonstration soon enough.

***

The physics of the cultivation world means that Sword Uber is incredibly effective and possibly should be compared to airline services, which means Lan Wangji and his illustrious (notorious?) husband arrive exactly at the crack of dawn, and horrify the members of the household awake, eager to welcome them. Liu Mingyan, that efficient warrior goddess, is up first at the gates, and Shen Qingqiu is second, still limping from last night, but with dignity. That, he finds, is the most important part.

Their guests are just coming up the mountain path, this time after descending from their sword.

“Romantic,” Liu Mingyan murmurs. “They still ride the same sword despite being cultivation partners?!”

Shen Qingqiu opens his mouth and then shuts it immediately. Plot reasons aside, he really isn’t sure if he’s supposed to know some of these things - but Wei Wuxian should have gotten his own sword by now, shouldn’t he?

_System, does he not have his own sword?_

_**Wei Wuxian is capable but unwilling to fly without Lan Wangji’s help, especially because of his low cultivation base in this body.** _

That… makes sense. He frowns. He really hopes it doesn’t have to come to what he thinks it will. Fixing a cultivation base this late in life isn’t easy, as he had realized the moment he had transmigrated into the original Shen Qingqiu’s body. He stops dwelling on it, however, the moment they start to come up the path.

The Yiling Patriarch, Wei Wuxian, looks every bit as intimidating as he did in his first life in the original novel, but none of them did justice to his beauty, obviously. Shen Qingqiu does a quick comparison in his head, and nods, satisfied. Red and black, with a red embroidered ribbon in his hair - no doubt the post-wedding ribbon that cultivators who marry into the Lan clan wear.

_Binghe definitely looks more handsome! Such is the power of a harem protagonist, I suppose._

Lan Wangji on the other hand, is the epitome of classic beauty, in white and blue, so reminiscent of his audio drama design that he has to do a small double-take. Shen Qingqiu would be jealous if he wasn’t too busy attempting to stop the inhumane squeal from leaving his throat.

 _They have their arms. Around each others waists,_ he imagines liveblogging on Weibo. _Oh. My. God._

_**The system update does not support microblogging.** _

_THIS IS WORSE THAN A LIFE WITHOUT VPN, SYSTEM._

“Our Peak welcomes you,” Ning Yingying says brightly, with a flourish of her skirts. “We are understaffed, but I hope it will not affect your search.”

“We only seek advice,” Wei Wuxian says, still leaning heavily on Lan Wangji, his ponytail swung over his shoulder. And holy shit, he sounds so much better in person. Shen Qingqiu considers asking for a refund from his audio drama. “I was told only your Peak’s Shen Qingqiu has it.”

“Shizun is indeed the wisest,” Luo Binghe cuts in politely. He stares at their interlinked arms, with something like longing in his eyes. “Are there only two of you?”

“My brother came with us, but was delayed in discussion with Peak Lord Liu Qingge,” Wei Wuxian replies, a bright smile finally blooming on his face. Now that Shen Qingqiu has managed to stop internally screaming, he can see that he looks quite tired. Lan Wangji is the one who takes the next initiative to speak.

“Shen Qingqiu? I hope you can help us.”

“You’re my CP,” Shen Qingqiu says, breathlessly, and then panics. “I mean, I see… peanut allergy. In your future.”

“Peanut?” Wei Wuxian asks blankly. “Allergies?”

“Is that like a qi deviation?” Lan Wangji asks seriously.

Shen Qingqiu contemplates the meaning of life, and then asks himself if it’s worth going through the plant body bullshit again if he throws himself off the cliff.

“The future is ever uncertain,” he says ominously.

_**25+ Wisdom and Philosophy Points added! Balance out your score for an optimal result!** _

“That, um… sounds like bullshit,” Wei Wuxian says, blinking. “But I believe you.”

_**15 BS Points added! 300 BS Points means GAME OVER. Happy Playtime!**_

Shen Qingqiu, in that second, feels like he understands the meaning of hate. _PLAY???? PLAY??? YOU THINK I WANT TO PLAY?_

_**HATE. Processing request. Playing: Hate by 4Minute.** _

_I DO NOT WANT TO LISTEN TO KPOP, GODDAMNIT!_


	2. half of my heart is in HAVANA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lan jingyi's life fucks up even when HE doesn't. pour one out for his honor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> firstly: holy shit THANK YOU I cannot believe the feedback on this, it's super motivating??? for every comment I am fueled to write a hundred more words at this rate I will be Invincible /is shot. also happy birthday lan jingyi my BBY.
> 
> also this shitpost has FANART now so everybody go say [THANK YOU CHEP](https://twitter.com/hastytouch/status/1069462939328020487) and [THANK YOU MAGGIE](https://twitter.com/ikirufuri/status/1069448664869793792).

Lan Jingyi would like everyone to know that this is  _ not _ his fault, but he isn’t complaining.

He was doing just fine on his daily rounds, following the Princess around because apparently he needed bodyguards and absolutely not because he was jealous of him for monopolizing Lan Sizhui’s attention or ANYTHING, when the little twerp turned around to snap at him. “Hey, do you need to be following us at all?”

Lan Jingyi scoffed: “Of course I do! Your prissy bodyguards from Jin sect aren’t going to cut it, why do you think we’ve both been showing you around?”

“Jingyi…” Sizhui began, dear face twisted in worry, and then Jin Ling turned to  _ him _ , agitated expression finally crossing his face, Jingyi thinks, viciously satisfied. 

“Oh, so that’s it? This is glorified babysitting to you?”

“Of course not, you’re our friend -” Sizhui attempts, watching in panic as Jin Ling’s frown deepens further and Jingyi’s expression grows more smug, before they all freeze at the voices nearby. Sizhui grabs both of their shoulders and dives into the bushes, all three of them smushed together in the crackling leaves of autumn as two figures pass by.

Two very familiar figures.

“The eastern continent has the Cang Qiong Sect,” Lan Wangji’s clear voice pierces the air. “Wei Ying, you must have heard by now. We must go.”

“Oh?” Wei Wuxian says, and then laughs, loud and bell-like. “Lan Zhan, surely you don’t want me to reincarnate twice? Plus, this method would hardly work again.”

Jin Ling hisses, and his knee digs into Jingyi’s shoulderblade. “That doesn’t sound good.”

“Keep your voice down, stupid,” Jingyi says. Sizhui clamps a hand around both their mouths, and they both freeze when his palm brushes their lips.

“There is reason to believe that his body was not one that he had been summoned into, especially since his cultivation apparently increased in the aftermath. With sufficient cultivation, you may be able to renew this body as well.”

“Tempting, Lan Zhan. There must be a catch.”

Lan Wangji nods decisively. “We shall find out. I have requested a leave of absence from Brother - we will be on our way soon.”

“Hold on - Lan Zhan, we can’t just leave the children here,” Wei Wuxian protests, and even from this angle, Jingyi can see the flare of warmth, happy and longing at the same time, on Sizhui’s face. He stares, mesmerized, barely hearing the rest of the words. “ - barely seventeen, how will they function if they run into trouble? We were equipped for war, they’re not.”

“Master Jin is coming with us, since it’s a diplomatic visit anyway.” 

“I am?” Jin Ling mutters, breaking Jingyi’s spellbound gaze - which Jin Ling had apparently also been aiming at Sizhui’s face.  _ Argh. _

“And - your disciple brother is on his way here, so we can go soon to Caiyi town, and then by boat to the ocean that separates us.”

“He is?” Jingyi whispers, and this time Jin Ling is the one who whips his head around to glare at him.

Wei Wuxian frowns. “I’m glad, but what about Yunmeng? Can he afford to leave it in someone else’s hands?”

“We shouldn’t be gone for a long time, so he believes that it is only right he accompany us on a diplomatic visit, especially if you are the one who needs the help.” Lan Wangji clasps his hand this time, gripping it tightly. “Wei Ying, I want you to pick who will come with us. Retainers included.”

Oh. Jingyi’s face falls. And he was going to get left behind again, wasn’t he? Even though he’s been learning how to play the dizi from Wei Wuxian, he would only qualify as a normal student still. The elders would always pick Sizhui first, especially if they were making a journey so far away, and for a terrible awful moment he has a nightmarish vision of Sizhui being whisked away to Koi Tower in a red veil with the Princess looking even more smug than usual while waving to him across the ocean. While on a  _ shark. _

Ugh, and he really wanted to a see a shark, too!

“Well, isn’t it obvious? We should take whoever is already there.” Wei Wuxian smiles, foreboding. Then he turns to look exactly in the direction of their bush. “You three, how long will you keep eavesdropping.”

“... Unfair,” Sizhui complains, in a rare moment of irritation, and both Jingyi and Jin Ling gapes at him. “What?! Senior always finds me!”

“It’s the motherly instinct, the motherly instinct,” Wei Wuxian says, hauling all three of them out of the bushes. “Now what were you three doing here?”

“We were just -” Jin Ling stops, flustered. Technically they were getting into a fight when they shouldn’t have been, and that was enough reason to send all three of them into punishment. Jingyi doesn’t  _ like  _ the Princess all that much, but he’s a friend of sorts, and they both like Sizhui in the sickening way that made birds break into song whenever he passed by, so he’s definitely not going to snitch on them both.

“We were getting sidetracked, Father,” Sizhui interjects smoothly, because he’s an angel. 

“I was the one who didn’t want to interrupt a private conversation.” Jingyi adds.

“Interrupting elders is prohibited in the Cloud Recesses,” Wei Wuxian says with a wag of his finger. To Lan Wangji, he says, “As their discipline master, you must let this pass, this time around - I do want them around for our journey, and we can’t have them tired.”

“We? All of us?” Jingyi says, eyes widening. Sizhui, he understood, and Jin Ling too, but he was just another disciple! He always had been!

“Of course,” Wei Wuxian exclaims. “Nothing less for my favourite pupil!”

“He’s your  _ only  _ pupil,” Jin Ling says venomously, no doubt seething at having all his courting plans ruined, and Jingyi grins at the elders.

_ The gods have finally smiled upon me! _

(Disclaimer: he had no clue what was about to happen.)

This is how he ends up two weeks later across the ocean, and Jingyi’s first impression of Cang Qiong sect is that it’s very… green.

It doesn’t help that Sizhui was incredibly seasick on the way, first while they were floating down Caiyi town’s canals (“You’re sick while on a river?!” Jin Ling screeched, moving his robes away from the projectile vomit) and then on the ocean, before he decided to just have his sword carry him around while he occasionally touched down on the deck of their little ship and puked overboard. He feels a little bad for the mermaids and water ghosts who would have to be eating that, and Sizhui had just decided to go with inedia for the week-long trip across, because he could not keep a single bit of food down.

Jingyi thinks he might have an issue with green for the rest of his life at this rate. The forest closes in on them like it does in Dafan mountain, and he nervously scoots away. Ghosts… the promise of ghosts is unbearable. Surely Wei Wuxian can keep them away, but he’s still afraid. Their messenger has been sent up the mountain before them, so there should be someone who comes down soon.

And they do - soon enough, within minutes of their messenger disappearing, a cultivator descends from her sword, right in front of their entourage, and a boy around their age next to her, who shuffles and blends into the shadows.

Qi Qingqi is the one who greets them - Jingyi knows from his lessons now, that she is the only female Peak Lord in the sect. She looks bored, but her eyes are sharp on Wei Wuxian and Lan Wangji, who have not let go of each other for a single moment. “So you two are the Lan couple?”

“We are,” Lan Wangji says. “This is Wei Wuxian, my cultivation partner.”

“This is Lan Wangji,” Wei Wuxian says, and pauses. “Mine.”

_ Ugh.  _ Jiang Cheng looks like he wants to vomit blood immediately, and Qi Qingqi’s eyes twitch. “You… remind me of people I know. Regardless, I am here to tell you that you should make a detour. He’s not here.”

“The Peak Lord isn’t here?” Jiang Cheng asks. “We were told this is where he resides.”

Qi Qingqi sighs dramatically. “He does, but he left barely a while ago to recuperate from his work schedules. He’s currently in Ravaged - sorry, _Chysanthemum_ Valley with his own cultivation partner.”

“In - in,” Jiang Cheng says, with some difficulty and shakes his head violently. “I see. Then we have intruded.”

“Not at all, actually.” Qi Qingqi gestures up the mountain. “It would be best if you two went and met him - they’re not about a hundred li from here, I should think, and it shouldn’t take you long on your swords if you’re even halfway decent. For Sect Masters, it should be easy, even.”

“I will go,” Wei Wuxian says. “Jiang Cheng, you and Lan Wangji stay -”

“No,” Lan Wangji says resolutely. “I’ll come with you.”

_ Romantic!! _ Jingyi thinks gleefully. 

“Suit yourself,” Qi Qingqi shrugs. “I’ll lead you up the Peak - Peak Lord Liu Qingge is also on his way here. Ming Fan, you scout ahead until they turn up - you can fall back afterwards.”

With her and the other scowling boy as a guide, they begin to climb, Qi Qingqi keeping a conversation running with Jiang Cheng. The forest falls away in this path - rich with spiritual energy that keeps ghosts away, thankfully. Jingyi sedately climbs, refusing to make eye contact with either Sizhui or Jin Ling, who both know how scared he is of ghosts at this point.

They meet right at the start of the fourth set of stairs, just before the pavilion.

Liu Qingge is just barely shorter than Jiang Cheng, but so incredibly imposing that they stop a great distance away. His cultivation seems boundless, in comparison to some of the elders they know. Jingyi eyes up Jiang Cheng’s irritated face for a second, before his gaze shifts to Liu Qingge again, who seems to be absolutely gaping for some reason. The disciple behind him shuffles his feet, and stares at Jingyi and the rest directly.

“Peak Lord,” Jiang Cheng says, as politely as possible. “I am Jiang Wanyin, Sect Leader of Yunmeng. I am afraid we are missing people, so you have us at a disadvantage.”

Liu Qingge’s sharp eyes alight on the three of them, and then rove back to Jiang Wanyin. “I am Liu Qingge - and I have heard of you, Jiang Wanyin. I understand. I suppose that Wei Wuxian and Lan Wangji have left, already?”

“The matter is imperative, and he is insistent that only Peak Lord Shen Qingqiu can help.” Jiang Wanyin inclines his head. “He cannot be more than a li away.”

“No matter, no matter,” Liu Qingge says. He eyes Zidian with interest, the way the ring sparks. “I understand you are a duelist yourself - we must have a spar, you and I. But first - tea. Come, Yunmeng Sect Leader, we have much to discuss. Yang Yixuan, you scout towards the front!”

And with that he walks away, disciple behind him, expecting them to follow. To literally everyone’s surprise, especially Jin Ling, whose mouth falls open - Jiang Cheng does. They follow him in tow, unsure about their surroundings, even as the green blends into more green up a winding staircase. Ming Fan, now brings up the back, attempting to be unobstructing even as he glares at all of them with suspicion. What a fun guy. Not.

“A spar, huh?” Jingyi says, in a low voice. “I mean, it sounds like an excellent sort of fun. We should spar with the Bai Zhan Peak disciples!”

Sizhui pales. “Jingyi, I think you should think carefully before making any such decisions. Our clan rules still apply, even in foreign territory, you know?”

“Hey, it’s not like someone’s trying to rip off my ribbon!” Jingyi whispers back. “Look, I mean, that’s the worst you can do. Because then I’d need to fight someone for my honor.”

“Your - your honor,” Jin Ling says, and stifles what sounds like laughter behind his hand. It sounds adorable, like a particularly murderous hamster. Jingyi hates it. “What are you, a Peak Lord? A Sect maiden?”

Jingyi puffs up angrily, getting right into Jin Ling’s face as they turn the corner and finally come within sight of the pavilion. “I’ll have you know I’m plenty of honor, and if you’re challenging me to a duel here,  _ Princess  _ -”

“Hey, I’m not the one who -”

“DUELING WITHOUT REASON IS FORBIDDEN IN QING JING PEAK,” Ming Fan bellows from the back, reaching out to pull at Jingyi’s robes, and Yang Yixuan reaches out to steady Jin Ling.

Jingyi’s life flashes before his eyes in a perfect series of delicately done paintings as Ming Fan’s hand catches on his ribbon instead. 

“Oh. No,” Sizhui says, faint with horror. “Jingyi,  _ no. _ ”

“Oh nooo,” Jin Ling says, in an approximation of the same tone that immediately lets Jingyi know he’s enjoying this predicament. “Lan Jingyi,  _ no _ .”

The image of Sizhui being carted off by Jin Ling evaporates into him sitting with a red veil on his head next to this - this  _ lout _ .

Jingyi slowly turns his head around to stare daggers into Ming Fan. “Yes.”

For the last time -  _ none of this is his fault! _

***

Lan Wangji’s face up close actually hurts to watch. Shen Qingqiu’s friend in his last life had privately described him as the Clark Kent of cultivation novel MLs, considering that every artist he had ever followed had complained about how difficult he was to draw, and he suddenly pities their efforts. It is pretty hard to compare to the original. Instead of conscientious pixelation, he finds himself unable to process his face at all.

_ System, how is this even possible?! _

**_Resolution too low. Download 4K HD Pack for 1000 Wisdom Points?_ **

_ For the love of fuck, this is worse than Skyrim having three versions, _ Shen Qingqiu thinks.  _ Yes. Do it. How do I collect these anyway? _

**_With Interactions with the characters and unlocking potential Emotion scenarios, you can earn both BS Points and Wisdom Points. BS Points will be deducted every time someone who is not Wei Wuxian calls you out on your BS, and the scenarios will not be complete until you finish 300 BS Points! Happy Playing!_ **

Shen Qingqiu almost asks if he has to subscribe to this and whether System is now a Square Enix subsidiary (he’s definitely feeling those moneygrabbing vibes) when he actually takes a good look at Lan Wangji’s face, and then looks away, feeling temporarily blinded.

Okay, he suddenly understands the necessity of amazing graphics! 

**_Would you like to review our work? Leave 5 stars on System Play._ **

_ Oh, I’m not jumping the gun  _ _ that _ _ fast, _ Shen Qingqiu thinks, his eyes seeking out Luo Binghe, poised above them on the steep inclined path. He blinks, and keeps looking.

And then, in the middle of feeling mildly thunderstruck at what his eyes were telling him, Ning Yingying taps on his arm. “Master, will you not come with us?”

Shen Qingqiu nods his head “Of course.” He feels so intensely cheated that he nearly trips over himself when he takes the next step.  _ How humiliating! _

“Let us move to the cottage, then,” Luo Binghe says, in his most gracious voice, and then eyes narrowing in on Wei Wuxian catching hold of Shen Qingqiu’s robes before he takes another step and falls over. Shen Qingqiu knows the notification is coming before he even hears it, heaving a long sigh internally.

**_+25 Jealousy! Current balance: +0 Love, +25 Jealousy._ **

_ That had better be just for the DLC content, System. _

**_It is. Balance the two out to achieve a perfect ending!_ **

“This is fine,” Lan Wangji says. His regal bearing makes Shen Qingqiu more impressed than ever. He definitely needs some tips from this man. “Shall we proceed, then?”

“We’ll have to ask you to put your swords away while you are inside the cottage,” Ning Yingying begins, holding out her palm, but Shen Qingqiu stops her with the wave of a hand. “Master?”

“No need,” he says hurriedly. “I understand that a sword can be a cultivator’s last line of defense - and Wei Wuxian has made many enemies. We will let this pass.”

“… Are you sure?”

“Yes!” Shen Qingqiu frantically waves his fan, leaving Ning Yingying greatly puzzled. “Second Master Lan, if you would quickly sheath your sword?”

“Very well,” Lan Wangji says, returning his peace of mind to Shen Qingqiu. Truly, a good pupil who does his best to abide manners! He nods graciously as both he and his cultivation partner ascend the pavilion, and then winces as Wei Wuxian takes hold of Bichen’s hilt, pressing it back inside the sheath.

“What’s wrong?” Binghe asks, studying the wild conflict on his face, and Shen Qingqiu puts on his most placid expression. “Oh, nothing.”

_ Nothing at all, _ he screams internally.  _ Just, you know, the fact that I know exactly where the hilt of that sword has been!  _ _ Wait, does it count if it was a dream? But I didn’t get to read past that one extra the author promised us so I have no clue - _

His internal rant is cut off by a commotion in front as the rest move ahead. Ning Yingying is attempting to pump Wei Wuxian for information when it happens.

“My feet hurt,” Wei Wuxian says - and then gets swept off his feet, with Lan Wangji carrying him right into the cottage in his arms, before he even has a chance to protest. 

He already has the posture of a weeping willow, so the extra weight that Lan Wangji takes on is even more impressive to him. “He doesn’t even bend!” he says under his breath, right into his fan.

“I can do that,” Binghe says, appearing magically next to him. Ning Yingying says something excited to Liu Mingyan, and they both shuffle inside, no doubt to set up the cottage for them further. Yingying says something about tea left brewing - Shen Qingqiu hopes it’s not going to boil over. “Shizun, I can totally do that.”

“I know you can, Binghe, it’s just impressive,” he says placatingly.

_ After all, Lan Wangji doesn’t have a protagonist’s halo! This ML is too OP, author-sister! _

“Shizun, you’ve been acting strange all day!” Binghe finally snaps, and holds on to his hand, just before he can take a single step into the sanctum. There is a silence - the rest have already headed inside.

“Are you really not going to tell me?” he whispers.

**_+25 Jealousy! Current balance: +0 Love, +50 Jealousy!_ **

“It’s nothing you did,” Shen Qingqiu says.  _ This damn system update! How am I supposed to talk to him now that I can see him start to tear up in HD? _

“Did I indirectly offend you?” Binghe’s persistence would make him snap any other day, but the tears are coming and he really doesn’t want a scene right in front of their incredibly important guests.

“… No,” he admits, face concealed behind his fan. Oddly, he feels like he needs his fan for this conversation. He has long since broken the habit while talking to Binghe while they’re alone, but moments like this, when he gets so intense its difficult to maintain eye contact, it seems imperative that he have something to hide his face behind. “It’s just…”

“Just?” Binghe encourages.

“You’re beautiful.”

The word echoes in his head.

**_BEAUTIFUL. BEAUTIFUL. BEAUTIFUL. Processing request. Now playing: Beautiful by Wanna One._ **

Binghe goes absolutely stock still, so immediately that Shen Qingqiu thinks that he can hear the background music too, and stares at him like he can’t believe he blurted that out. Shen Qingqiu isn’t sure that it actually left his mouth either, come to think of it. 

_ Well. That’s awkward. Time to ignore I said that for the next eighty four years - _

**_+75 Love Points added! Current balance: +75 Love, +50 Jealousy. Balance out both sides to get the perfect ending!_ **

And Luo Binghe gathers him up in his arms and starts kissing him.

Shen Qingqiu would swat at him, but his eyes are wide open and he can see every single detail on his handsome face crystalline clear, like he’s broken through a cultivation level and can now see even more colours.

Aaand, the dog with the bone is back and nibbling on his lip, enthusiastic in asking for permission. Shen Qingqiu doesn’t have the heart to refuse, so he just… stands there, cursing himself, because now he’s tippy toed and all because he was shocked that he thought right!

_ System, _ he thinks resentfully,  _ why is it that Luo Binghe is supposed to be the most handsome man in the world but still looks the same to me even in 4K? Isn’t that just broken? Is it some kind of bug?! _

**_This is in accordance with the Love Is Blind mechanics, the Rose Filter you put on his face is your personal bias._ **

This is a tragedy!!! Shen Qingqiu curses internally, and stops before the music player activates again. 

(He rather likes this song, come to think of it.)

“Shizun,” Binghe says. “You would… if you liked someone else, you would tell me, right?”

Shen Qingqiu breaks into a mild sweat. “Luo Binghe, we’re  _ married _ . Now come inside with me.”

_ Never mind, this little wolf in sheep’s clothing is absolutely not allowed to find out about his old crush! _

***

Tea is… a surreal affair.

The girls make their way out with a bow, leaving them to privacy, and Shen Qingqiu sits down to ask them about themselves, face appropriately serene. His heart is in absolute shambles, but he lets them continue. Lan Wangji’s guqin is slung over his shoulder still, and Chenqing hangs from Wei Wuxian’s waist, but it is so strange to hear it in person. To hear them - living and breathing. Love exists, even beyond death.

Shen Qingqiu can attest to that, but it somehow feels so much more momentous, thinking about suffering that long, without knowing if there was a way back. It is hard for Lan Wangji to tell. It is harder, still, he is sure, for Wei Wuxian to hear, if the way he curls into his side is any indication. He gives no expression except sympathy - because what else can he say?

He hears out their situation, and thinks that Shang Qinghua should have been here. He is probably still asleep in one of the other cottages, or Mobei Jun has whisked him away with teleportation. Either way, his help is required.

Wei Wuxian’s cultivation, it seems, has reached a bottleneck that he cannot surpass, no matter how long he tries, and he is certain that there is a block on his powers because of Mo Xuanyu’s advanced age. His features have all but faded from Wei Wuxian’s face, but the core that remains is not yet fully his.

“If it was before I would have suggested the plants that I have learned of, but I am not sure if it would work with your low cultivation,” Shen Qingqiu says. He twists his own ribbon between his fingers anxiously. “Have you considered no other alternatives?”

Wei Wuxian looks less like the Yiling Patriarch who killed thousands like this, curled up into himself. “I’ve tried,” he whispers. “Peak Lord, we’ve tried almost everything. I think short of asking the true Gods to come down themselves, there isn’t much we haven’t tried at this point.”

Shen Qingqiu’s frown grows, as he takes sips of his tea. The ones before Lan Wangji and Wei Wuxian are empty now, but his brainstorming doesn’t stop. 

“Maybe you need, like… a sequel,” he mumbles.

“A what?”

“A… um, a second medicinal dose. What have you taken lately? Any herbs? Sometimes poisons help!”

“Poisons?” Lan Wangji asks, instantly alert.

“Nah, I already tried that one time, and he got all angry at me.” Wei Wuxian points at his husband, who makes a face. They’re so adorable Shen Qingqiu feels like his teeth might fall out.

“That’s probably good, especially if your base isn’t strong enough yet.” He pauses again. 

“I’ve heard of one other method, but that would involve a chrysanthemum, and you know those are all child’s tales,” Wei Wuxian admits.

Shen Qingqiu, who has been completely placid until this point, chokes. “A what?”

“A chrysanthemum,” Wei Wuxian repeats. “Wait, I need to consult my brother about that.”

“Every word out of your mouth horrifies me further,” Shen Qingqiu tells him frankly. “What. Are you talking about.”

“Well, we are in the Valley -” Wei Wuxian begins, and then trails off. There are loud voices outside, and Shen Qingqiu becomes instantly alert when he hears Liu Mingyan’s confused “Brother?!”

“My disciple brother is here,” he says, rising. “The rest of your entourage -”

“They’re probably here!” Wei Wuxian confirms, eyes sparkling. “Oh, this is good, just when I needed Jiang Cheng too -”

Shen Qingqiu disappears around the corner, tea forgotten. Wei Wuxian squints, and then looks up at Lan Wangji. “Um. Is it just me, or does he… Lan Zhan. Lan Zhan, are you paying attention?”

Lan Wangji stares down at him. “No chrysanthemums.”

“What - Lan Zhan,  _ no _ \-  _ HAHAHAHAHA _ , what were you  _ thinking  _ -”

Shen Qingqiu misses this part of the conversation entirely, because he flies out at the fastest speed his legs can take him to see a procession of men start to descend from their swords. There aren’t more than ten of them, Liu Qingge - who has already been pulled aside by his sister - and Qi Qingqi included, so he doubts it’s over something serious. 

“Did you not get my letter?” Liu Qingge demands, as soon as he sees him. “I sent two of them.”

“I got only one,” Shen Qingqiu replies. “You probably left the other at home. Or in your robes.”

“I would never -” he begins, and then shoves his hand into his robes. “Oh. I did.”

Shen Qingqiu rolls his eyes.  _ This is authorial contrivance at its finest! _ That being said -

“Oh my, they brought the children,” he murmurs, snapping his fan shut in shock. Lan Jingyi, Lan Sizhui, Jin Ling. Three of the four little treasures in the novel. Little Ouyang is nowhere in sight - probably because no kind of authorial contrivance made it possible to work him into this subplot extra.

Then Shen Qingqiu stops thinking altogether, because now HE (Jiang Cheng) descends dramatically from his sword in one swift step, in true xianxia hero style, or maybe a stuntman. Are those anime sparkles???? His eyes widen, and his breath stops, and their eyes meet like they’re in a brand new cultivation novel-to-drama production of their own. Shen Qingqiu suddenly needs to urgently microblog because the most objectively handsome person on the planet is walking towards him while he’s in his nightclothes and a single outer robe and his brain faculties are slowly dying -  _ System? System??????????? MY HEART IS IN??? IS THIS ALLOWED? _

**_Menkui levels high. Jealousy scenario activation chances at 75%! Processing request..._ **

Shen Qingqiu bats the notification away physically with his fan as Camila Cabello's voice bawls Havana in his ears. _ Oh my god. Ohhh my god. _ Ming Fan is walking up with a sheepish look on his face, but Shen Qingqiu doesn’t care, because then Jiang Cheng turns around to gather the children into line, and he has a clear view of his beautiful back.

_ Jiang Cheng, _ Shen Qingqiu thinks emotionally,  _ I had a mousepad of your ass, and  _ _ the real thing is so much better. _

Out loud, he says: “Welcome to our Sect, I am Shen Qingqiu, and this is jackass.”

A silence.

“Shizun?” Binghe says tearfully.

“Not you,” Shen Qingqiu says instantly. “Ming Fan, why are you still standing there?”

Ming Fan makes an extremely wronged expression as he stops in the middle of the path. “Shizun, you’ve already assumed I would be the stupid one?”

“Well, he looks like he has some sense, at least. I am Jiang Wanyin, Sect Leader of Yunmeng.” Jiang Cheng says, and Shen Qingqiu nods. “You look like a Jiang Wanyin.”

A prolonged silence this time, broken only by the sound of sniffling as the rest of the children finally, blessedly work their way up the hill path.

“That being said - here’s your stupid disciple,” Jiang Cheng says, as Ming Fan finally manages to fly to Shen Qingqiu’s side. “Here’s  _ your  _ stupid disciple,” he says to Wei Wuxian, pushing Lan Jingyi to him. The Young Master Jin scowls at them both, a complicated expression on his face.

“You should compliment him too, Jiang Cheng,” Wei Wuxian replies cheekily, slowly patting Jingyi’s back.

Jiang Cheng makes a face. Ah. It’s  _ that  _ face. “Here’s Jin Ling.”

“Uncle!”

“Quiet, you, you’re the reason this is happening in the first place!” Jiang Cheng snaps. “It’s why I had to fly a hundred fucking li right after teatime!”

“It’s no bother, I assure you,” Liu Qingge says graciously. “We are so like-minded, we must have tea again later.”

“Pinch me,” Liu Mingyan mutters to Ning Yingying, “that cannot be a real conversation.”

“We’ve not talked much, but thank you for being understanding, Peak Lord,” Jiang Cheng says. To Wei Wuxian: “Next time, take him with you, he didn’t even wait five minutes before causing trouble.”

“Senior, it’s really not my fault!” Jingyi cries, wiping his snot on Wei Wuxian’s sleeve, while Sizhui pats him on the back. “I was just talking to Jin Ling and, and -”

“And this stupid idiot let someone else touch his ribbon,” Jin Ling says, irritation in his voice plain as day. “While talking about preserving his honor, no less.”

“Stop baiting him, A-Ling,” Wei Wuxian admonishes gently, and Shen Qingqiu can tell by the fondness of his voice that he’s figured something out. _Ahh, as expected of the golden aura of another protagonist!!!_ “So, will you fight for his honor, then?”

“… Ah?” Jin Ling says, blinking.

“I assume that’s what you want, since he’s definitely not allowed to do it himself. A ribbon pull is just an accident unless you accept it, but you’re accepting humiliation on his behalf, then?”

“What? No!” Jin Ling denies, but the flush on his cheeks grows higher. “He’s the one who said he’d be dishonored!”

“So is he?”

“Yes!” Jin Ling snaps. “But why do I have to - to -” He stares between Jingyi’s face and Wei Wuxian’s, struggling with something. “You’re telling me this happened because of me, aren’t you.”

“Well, didn’t it?” 

Jiang Cheng doesn’t intervene at all during this little spiel, and Shen Qingqiu marvels at it internally. He imagines microblogging this again -  _ you guys, we finally did it, they’ve reconciled, they’ve reconciled! _

“Is anyone going to ask what  _ I _ think about this??” Ming Fan ventures.

“No, you’re a Side,” Shen Qingqiu begins, and pauses. “I mean, stand aside. This is their business, and an offense committed unwillingly is still an offense.”

“But,” Ming Fan starts, and then stops, seeing Luo Binghe lurking. “But… their cultivation… levels.”

“Certainly not at all similar to yours, or Young Master Yang’s,” Shen Qingqiu agrees. “If they insist, however…”

His gaze strays to Jiang Cheng, frowning, and he thinks of two boys who were overpowered by a Sect too strong for them. He looks at Luo Binghe, then, and thinks of a younger boy, ready to fight a demon for his teacher’s honor. 

“We’ll just have to allow it.” Shen Qingqiu says. “Second Master Lan, do you object?”

“No, if they duel within a certain perimeter, and without loss of life,” Lan Wangji answers. “Jingyi, do you wish to fight?”

“Yes,” Jingyi says resolutely. “It’s my honor at stake, I’ll ”

“No,” Jin Ling cuts him off. 

“Ah?” Jingyi stares.

Jin Ling’s scowl grows deeper, if it’s even possible. “No, I’ll do it.”

“AH?!”

**_Scenario: Side CP! Matchmaking will yield Wisdom and BS Points!_ **

“Ah?!” Shen Qingqiu can’t stop the exclamation out of his throat.  _ Do I still need those, if I get a proper ending from the other points?! _

**_Only for Optional CG._ **

Shen Qingqiu looks at Jiang Cheng again, who seems to be pleased at the development.

“… Well, considering that I would let him pull me apart like a twizzler, can I refuse?” he mutters.

Jiang Cheng turns to him, puzzled. “… Did you say something?”

Shen Qingqiu snaps his fan back open. “As lovers cannot be pulled apart, neither can duelists without a battle, I cannot refuse it. You two shall duel!” 

**_+15 Wisdom Points Added! +25 BS Points Added!_ **

“Come, Jin Ling, the nice Peak Lord will open the Ravaged Chrysanthemum Valley field for you,” Wei Wuxian says, ruffling his hair, much to Jin Ling’s indignation.

“I’m begging you, please stop calling it that,” Jiang Cheng hisses, and Shen Qingqiu laughs behind his fan, heart exultant.  _ They really reconciled! I need to pump details from them later! _

It is then that he gets the ominous feeling of being watched, and looks over his shoulder.

Luo Binghe stares with distress at him, and he cocks his head to the side. “Binghe? What’s wrong?”

**_+50 Jealousy! Jealousy Scenario activated! Current balance: +75 Love +80 Jealousy!_ **

_ GODDAMNIT, SYSTEM, STOP TURNING THIS INTO THE YANDERE SIMULATOR!!! _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for the non weebs/otoge players/non gaymers:
> 
> Skyrim = a game from Bethesda in the Elder Scrolls series (the 5th one) which has a million versions, don't even ask. it has dragons.
> 
> Square Enix = company under which all the Final Fantasy titles are. daylight robbery is the name of their next mmo I swear (grumbles about how expensive subbing to FFXIV is)
> 
> "Menkui（面食い）" in Japanese means a person who likes only people with pretty faces. sqq and sqh are Both stellar examples of this.
> 
> CG = Computer Graphics. basically in otoge you have to unlock them with specific points or money, and they're usually pretty pics of your current route MC/ML lmao.

**Author's Note:**

> cultifuck is credited to [cherry's incredible tweet.](https://twitter.com/sassquill/status/1063490118563102720) everybody say thank you cherry.
> 
> also, the music player thing? partly me, partly [sunny's art.](https://twitter.com/mochiplanet/status/1055713456874151936)


End file.
